leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ratsedai
Please read our Manual of Style and other policies for guidelines on contributing. *Internal pages: ** Things to cleanup ** Things to edit ** League of Legends Wiki's forum ** Forum:General Discussion ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a League of Legends Wikian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! -- TehAnonymous (Talk) 15:26, 11 April 2012 |} Loving your avatar ^^ Heh, sounds like I'm not Mr Lonely after all. Hi there Yes, I am a Vietnamese, and I'm living in HN right now. If you like the way I post , then thanks, how lovely of you :P About the way I talk, well let say I'm kind of addicted to Foreign Culture, so my way of saying is kinda out of place for a Vietnamese :P I hope that's ok for ya. Enough about me though, tell me something about you. Qan2211 17:39, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Wala Sorry to hear that you lost your job ( Whatever it was ), but don't worry sister/brother, after the rain there will be a rainbow, and under the rainbow will be a leprechaun with a gold pot. Just don't be negative :P. Kinda sad that you're busy at the moment :|, me too, you know, ready for University. The faster THAT end, the better. Still, good luck passing all the obstacles you're facing right now. I'm looking foward to hearing from you. Qan2211 10:21, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Dat Vlad If you dont mind, id like to steal your picture of Vladimir :3 Porchmunkyforlife 15:22, June 20, 2012 (UTC) The face reminds me more of Accelerator than Vladimir tbh 16:39, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Weyoyoyoyoyoyoyo... The personal file you've uploaded: "File:671f534ae435580425856bfdca71838c.png" has been deleted for being misnamed under our . Feel free to them under the format "Username_Filename.extension" to avoid having them deleted. Thanks. LionsLight (talk) 10:28, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Dear Ratsedai, thank you for entrusting me for this sensitive topic. I really, really appreciate it. You know people have ego, right? The more the person trusts in himself, the more that ego inflates but it doesn't mean that they can't misunderstand or get it wrong. This is just one of those times when you need to put the pin in. I have encounters just like that and I insist that the truth prevail. If this keeps on, your friend will just keep holding on to that belief and it will just be harder for you to tell him ontherwise and if you decide to tell him late, I think that couldn't end well. He'll just believe that you're just making an excuse. Just break it to him gently and don't let your temper get the best of you when he doesn't react the way you want him too. Just tell him if that you told him your side of the story and that it's up to him whether to believe you or not, either way, I'm sure he'll appreciate that you opened up to him. The opening part is not the hardest part here if you wanna reach out to him. It's the part where you find the courage to tell him. It's gonna be taxing and I suggest you tell him on a day where neither of you are on the wrong side of the bed. Your tempers will get the best of you, I promise that. I hoped this help you a lot because I did this many times before. Point it out to him gently and nudge him softly in the right direction. Friendship cannot exist without trust. Perspone04, signing out. Weyoyoyoyoyoyoyo Part II User_Filename.extension Dear Ratsedai, thank you for entrusting me for this sensitive topic. I really, really appreciate it. You know people have ego, right? The more the person trusts in himself, the more that ego inflates but it doesn't mean that they can't misunderstand or get it wrong. This is just one of those times when you need to put the pin in. I have encounters just like that and I insist that the truth prevail. If this keeps on, your friend will just keep holding on to that belief and it will just be harder for you to tell him ontherwise and if you decide to tell him late, I think that couldn't end well. He'll just believe that you're just making an excuse. Just break it to him gently and don't let your temper get the best of you when he doesn't react the way you want him too. Just tell him if that you told him your side of the story and that it's up to him whether to believe you or not, either way, I'm sure he'll appreciate that you opened up to him. The opening part is not the hardest part here if you wanna reach out to him. It's the part where you find the courage to tell him. It's gonna be taxing and I suggest you tell him on a day where neither of you are on the wrong side of the bed. Your tempers will get the best of you, I promise that. I hoped this help you a lot because I did this many times before. Point it out to him gently and nudge him softly in the right direction. Friendship cannot exist without trust. Perspone04, signing out. P.S. I don't know how this wiki works so I did the message again in case it got deleted for not being formatted "properly". Seriously, LoL Wiki? Weyoyoyoyoyo Part III Dear Ratsedai, thank you for entrusting me for this sensitive topic. I really, really appreciate it. You know people have ego, right? The more the person trusts in himself, the more that ego inflates but it doesn't mean that they can't misunderstand or get it wrong. This is just one of those times when you need to put the pin in. I have encounters just like that and I insist that the truth prevail. If this keeps on, your friend will just keep holding on to that belief and it will just be harder for you to tell him ontherwise and if you decide to tell him late, I think that couldn't end well. He'll just believe that you're just making an excuse. Just break it to him gently and don't let your temper get the best of you when he doesn't react the way you want him too. Just tell him if that you told him your side of the story and that it's up to him whether to believe you or not, either way, I'm sure he'll appreciate that you opened up to him. The opening part is not the hardest part here if you wanna reach out to him. It's the part where you find the courage to tell him. It's gonna be taxing and I suggest you tell him on a day where neither of you are on the wrong side of the bed. Your tempers will get the best of you, I promise that. I hoped this help you a lot because I did this many times before. Point it out to him gently and nudge him softly in the right direction. Friendship cannot exist without trust. Perspone04, signing out. P.S. I think I just figured it out... XD Sorry for bombarding you with my comments!!! Persephone04 (talk) 13:41, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Rumor has it... Dear, Ratsedai, again sorry for filling your talk page with my repetitive posts. What I meant by gentle is that you need a lot of patience. Basically, you need to talk this out without ending up in a fightfight. Yes, everyone can be mad, I know but do you have the time to get mad when you're talking to someone about a very sensitive topic? What I'm trying to say is: if you can't be gentle when breaking it to him, you need to be patient with it. He will has loads of questions and you, for most of the time, are going to listen to his many questions. He will butt in when you're in the middle of an explanation and tempers will get high. You're the person who needs to tell him something so it's only fair that you should be the patient one. It's a little sacrifice if you really want your friendship to work out. Persephone04, signing out. Persephone04 (talk) 04:51, September 11, 2012 (UTC)